Luna And The Forbiden Love
by MIrokusLilGirl
Summary: Luna isnt normal , but she tries. But what happens when Luna dissobays Snapes orders and trades bodys with Draco Malfoy? What will happen to Luna and Rons relationship? ReadReview


Chapter oneBeginings  
Disclaimer I own nothing! Well except the name Lilly, which only shows up once or twice. Lilly Is from another one of my many fan fictions. P.s. I know Luna is supposed to be in Hufflepuff, But I put her in Gryffindor instead. It just worked better. Srry bout all my misspelled words, I cant Type AHHHHHHHHHHH p.s.s. What the hells the point of writing a disclaimer if nobody reads your story?...  
  
The constant yelling coming from my parent's room was driving me  
mental! I just couldn't wait until I got to go back to school later  
today. I squeezed my pillow over my ears trying to block out the foul  
words.  
  
I had previously spent my 2end year at Hogwarts. I guess you could  
say school was my way of escape. Plus I had one Special person to  
return for.  
  
Ronald Wesley  
Ron is now going to start his 4th year at Hogwarts (Ron's one year  
older than I am). I had first heard about him though Hermione Granger.  
I have no idea what Ron sees in me. I'm not exactly pretty, with my  
large blue eyes, and my extremely long blonde hair. (Mom never let me  
cut it) Not to mention I'm way to short. You could say I'm a social  
outcast. But for some reason Ron still seas he loves me.  
"LUNA!" My mother called. I sat up in bed and threw the pillow at the  
wall." What Mother!" I responded. "Come here!" She shouted again. I  
rolled my eyes and jumped off my bed to see what she wanted.  
  
In the kitchen mom was doing the dishes. She looked up from the sink.  
I could tell she had been crying, she put on a fake smile though. (I  
can hate my father sometimes)"Do you have your stuff packed dear?" she  
asked pulling her blonde hair from her face." "yup" I lied "  
books?""Yes""toothbrush?""Yes mum." bras underware?""Mooooom!""Sorry  
dear. Bring all your stuff downstairs so your father can put it in the  
car.""Ok mom." I turned and raced back to my room where I began to  
throw all my cloaths, books, and bathroom stuff in my trunk "that's  
what I thaught."Came a harsh voice from my door. I grabbed my teddy  
bear turned and threw it at her. She dodged it and laughed. "Loony Luna  
never had her head on straight." "Get out Hermione."I shouted. She  
surged tuned and left.  
My parents and the grangers decided it would be a good idea to live  
together since it wouldn't be so expensive.  
Hermione and I used to get along great.  
But two years ago when Hermione started at Hogwarts she got a crush  
on a guy she called Ronald weasley. And when she came home that summer  
she constently talked about him. I thought my head would burst from all  
the unwanted information.  
Than the next year I started at Hogwarts, and I finally got to meet  
Ronald Weasley. I thought of him as a complete dork. Perfect for  
Hermione.Obviusly he thaught the same of me, But in the middle of the  
year we started to talk and eventually we got together. We kept our  
relationship from Hermione a secret for as long as possible. But one  
day she saw us kissing on the quiddich pitch.  
And shes hated me ever since.  
I only got to visit Ron a couple of times during this summer. But  
when Ron stole the flying car to visit me Hermione found out and sent  
an owl to Mrs. Weasley telling on him. He got grounded for the rest of  
the summer.  
In that time I decided to get normal got rid of my weird earrings  
(like the oranges, cats, and those weird carrot tings) and I bought  
hoops instead. I traded in my pants with the funky designs for tight  
hip hugging jeans, and got rid of all my shirts and sweaters so I could  
get tight fitting shirts and sweaters that weren't an eye sore. I now  
where makeup, and I no longer where neon hair extensions or freaky  
hair clips. I guess I don't look like as much of a freak, I just act  
like one.  
  
You can change the cloths but you can't change the girl.  
I finished shoving my makeup in my trunk and heaved it downstairs."  
what took so long loony?"Hermione sneered. "You sound like Molfoy.I  
said glairing al her. "Ready?" Hermione's father asked coming into the  
hall. "Yes dad" Hermione said sweetly .I nodded.  
Her father had just started the car when Hermione started to laugh.  
"Whets your problem?" I asked confused." Forget something?" she laughed  
pointing threw the window."Caramal!" I shrieked throwing the car door  
open and racing towards the house. My owl was pecking madly at my  
bedroom window. I retreved him and got back in the car.  
The road was extremely long and windy. And between Mr. Grangers  
Country Music and Hermione's whining that she needed to use the  
bathroom, it was enough to make me sick.  
/ Hadn't noticed I had fallen asleep until Hermione rudely stabbed me  
in the side with her forefinger "I hate you" I grunted. She got out of  
the car and slammed the door in my face. I quickly opened the door  
hitting her in the back. She narrowed her eyed. "You can squint till  
your eyes fall out Hermione. But it won't do me any harm." I hissed."  
Get a life lovegod." She said angrily. "Get a boyfriend." I snapped  
back. I grabbed my trunk and walked through platform 9 ¾, waving  
goodbye to Mr. Granger in the process.  
  
Please Review! I wanna know if I should put in more chapters. I have  
the whole story written on paper , but I wont post it unless you want  
me to  
  
Smooches. 


End file.
